voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Seduced in the Sleepless City
Seduced in the Sleepless City is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You are an editor for a popular fashion magazine and fall in love with with one of the men you're interviewing at the Roppongi casino hotel. First released in September 2010 in Japan for Japan feature phones, its popularity has been increasing since then. It won the grand prize twice as the number one app on Voltage's Romance Game Award 2011 and 2012 held in Japan. It is currently available in iOS and Android. The English version of the app still uses the old interface, while the Japanese version already has the new interface. A Party version of the app was released three years later in January 2013 in Japan, and now available for download in English under the name Sleepless Cinderella. In this version, you become a journalist for weekly gossip magazine "Cinderella". The app is now also included in the portal of Voltage's paid apps called 100シーンの恋+, and is still in Japanese. On September 4, 2017 the English version of the app has been removed and no longer downloadable on either iTunes or Google Play. However, for those who have downloaded the app before this date, the app will remain and the stories will be free to read. The Japanese version of the app, both stand-alone and portal version, is still on both iTunes and Google Play store. As of November 25, 2017, the game has returned fully updated in Love 365: Find Your Story. Overview You just got promoted to be an editor in a monthly fashion magazine 'Cinderella', and your boss Atsushi Jinnai gives you work to cover the grand opening of the first legal casino in Japan, 'Urban Casino & Resort' in Roppongi, with many celebs attending the party. Your life suddenly becomes like a Cinderella that day when you get unexpected luck, befriended with celebs you met, and your destiny to meet with one of the celebs as your interview source, and perhaps your potential lover? Your life as a Cinderella has just begun! Introduction SITSC Charac Intro.jpg Prologue |-|Season 1= You just got into the editorial division of a monthly fashion magazine, Cinderella, and you're assigned to cover the grand opening of Urban Casino & Resort: Roppongi. You quickly leave the strong impression on Yuzuki Kitaoji and Ryoichi Hirose, a famous actor and god of romance novelist respectively, after making a little mess with your first interview with Yuzuki. Later you meet Noel Aijima the F1 racer standing alone at the party and then greeted by Mirai Kageyama, who gives you a card with number 21 in it. The casino owner, Satsuki Kitaoji, announces that you get the grand prize of traveling around the world since you have the winning card number. All guests celebrate your winning by offering drink together with you and you cannot refuse it. You finally can get outside to the pool area to get fresh air and meets Noel in there, but something happens that Kotaro, a white tiger who's the casino's mascot, runs to the pool area and pushes you into the pool. Noel saves you and Satsuki apologizes and lets you to get a bath in the VIP room so that you won't catch a cold. You're surprised to see famous cosmetic surgeon, Chihaya Koda, there half-naked after showering, but Satsuki says to him that you're a valuable guest and lets you to use the bathroom. All the guys you met before then gather in the VIP room and want to celebrate the hotel's grand opening and your winning together with you. You're feeling drunk after all of the celebrating parties, and when you're on the way to exit the casino building, a security guard asks you if you have business with someone in the casino. Mirai comes and helps you to clarify your answers on one of the men you have an appointment with. Depending on your choice, you will be guided and will wake up the next morning in one of the guys' room. |-|Season 2= Several weeks since you got transferred and adjusted your life in New York, one night you're in a hurry from the office to go to the pre-opening celebration party of Satsuki's Urban Casino & Resort NY to cover the event. Your heel is stuck in the manhole cover and while trying to pull it, Yuzuki and Ryoichi comes out from the limousine wondering what you are doing. Yuzuki then helps you and offers you to go with him and Ryoichi with the limousine. At the party, you meet the rest of Casino guys as well as Hibiki and have a chat with them about the different feeling you have when you're in New York compared to when you were in Japan. After done with your work and going around the room, you bump into a female guest and her drink spills on your dress. Mirai then comes and gives you a handkerchief to clean up the stain on your dress, and he calls a white owl carrying a card with number 21 in it to be given to you. Shortly after that, Satsuki announces the winner of the grand prize based on the number in the card and other person gets it, but when he announces the special prize next you become the winner of this. You get clothes as the prize designed by a famous designer Trevor Konno, and he wants you to wear them. Everyone praises your appearance with the new clothes and you feel happy that night. After going home to your apartment, just when you're about to take a shower suddenly your room is flooded with water. Your neighbor upstairs then explains it's because her washing machine is broken. While you're thinking of what to do with this mess, a white owl appears and takes your cellphone from you so you can't help but to chase after her. You arrive in front of the luxury mansion and see the white owl is in a Trevor's hand. Trevor escorts you to go with him to the lounge bar inside the mansion, where all of casino guys except Hibiki are there. They explain that they all live in the same mansion now and Satsuki introduces his white owl to you with the name Hope. Then you tell them about what happened in your apartment, and Satsuki wants to prepare a new apartment for you in the mansion where you are now. He asks you to stay overnight in the mansion since you can't stay in your old apartment that night. That means you will stay in one of the guys' apartment. Depending on your choice, you can pick whose apartment you want to stay in. |-|Season 3= It's been over two years since you got transferred to New York, and many eventful moments happened during two years: getting proposed from the guy you love, meeting with the guy's family, the obstacles you went through, married, and having a wonderful honeymoon. In your third year in New York, you're more pumped to do your best at your work life as well as your personal life. One day, Jinnai tells you that you get promoted to be an Editor-in-Chief for the Cinderella Special Edition, and you're so happy all your hard work pays off. However, in order to do the job, you must work in the parent company and that means you have to go to Japan for awhile. You want to accept the offer, but at the same time it makes you feel sad to be separated from your husband for awhile just when you two are starting to establish your life as a married couple. After work, you go to the lounge bar where you meet all casino guys except Hibiki and Trevor in there. They share their thoughts of them getting busier with their work lately, and want to go back to Japan just to eat Japanese foods if they have time. You think that all of them are also busy and want say to your husband properly about the offer you get once you two are alone. Each story of the guys' route will progress differently depending on your choice. The Characters Main Characters Yuzuki Kitaoji Ryoichi Hirose Noel Aijima Chihaya Koda Mirai Kageyama Satsuki Kitaoji Hibiki Shiina Atsushi Jinnai Trevor Konno Minor Characters Available Stories |-| Main Story= *Yuzuki Kitaoji *Ryoichi Hirose *Noel Aijima *Chihaya Koda *Mirai Kageyama *Satsuki Kitaoji *Atsushi Jinnai *Hibiki Shiina *Trevor Konno |-| Epilogue= *Yuzuki Kitaoji *Ryoichi Hirose *Noel Aijima *Chihaya Koda *Mirai Kageyama *Satsuki Kitaoji *Atsushi Jinnai *Hibiki Shiina *Trevor Konno |-| Sequel= *Yuzuki Kitaoji *Ryoichi Hirose *Noel Aijima *Chihaya Koda *Mirai Kageyama *Satsuki Kitaoji |-| Proposal Sequel= *Yuzuki Kitaoji *Ryoichi Hirose *Noel Aijima *Chihaya Koda *Mirai Kageyama *Satsuki Kitaoji |-| The Heights of True Love= *Yuzuki Kitaoji *Ryoichi Hirose *Satsuki Kitaoji |-| The Wedding= *Ryoichi Hirose |-| The Wedding Epilogue= *Ryoichi Hirose |-| The Honeymoon= *Ryoichi Hirose |-| Seductive Cinderella= *Ryoichi Hirose |-| Try Love= *Ryoichi Hirose |-| The Shape of Love= *Ryoichi Hirose |-| Sub Stories= *The Kitaoji Brothers Special *The Ryoichi Special *Notes from the Race *The Mirai Special *Urban Casino Resort: Kobe *Chihaya's Recipes *A Springtime Walk in Shitamachi *Celebs vs. Thieves *A Socialite Vacation *Ryoichi vs Takuto *Festival Night with Satsuki: Wasshoi! *Castaways *Where We First Met Trivia *The app mainly takes place in Roppongi, Tokyo during Season 1, and later in New York, USA during Season 2 and 3. Both cities are known as 'the sleepless city' or 'the city that never sleeps', hence the title. *Before getting promoted to be an editor of Cinderella fashion magazine, you first started your job at the teen's magazine division and then men's magazine division "Sinbad", still under the same company. *The reason why you get transferred to New York and the VIP guys move to New York as well is all answered in the sub story "Where We First Met". *In the Party version of this game, all the characters are 3 years older than their original in the paid app except for Mirai who is only 2 years older. The reason behind it probably comes from the fact that the Party version was released three years later (2013) in Japan since the release of the original paid version in 2010. *The party version is not released on the GREE platform, but released as the app so it can be played from smartphone. The app can also be played on Mobage and Joshige browser site as well. It is the third party version game to be released in English. *Voltage Entertainment USA INC. created a game called Glass Stilettos in Manhattan which is heavily based on this game. *Yuzuki, Ryoichi, Noel, and Satsuki are featured in the Voltage's puzzle game called "Love Scramble". Category:Seduced in the Sleepless City Category:Yuzuki Kitaoji Category:Ryoichi Hirose Category:Noel Aijima Category:Chihaya Koda Category:Mirai Kageyama Category:Satsuki Kitaoji Category:Hibiki Shiina Category:Jinnai Atsushi Category:Trevor Konno Category:Games Category:Slice of Life